


i know

by lusterrdust



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Friendship, OTP Feels, Spark of Feelings, bughead - Freeform, detective duo, post 1x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusterrdust/pseuds/lusterrdust
Summary: 'The words stare at her with mocking. They stare at her, yelling the truths she’s thought time and time again in her mind, “Those Coopers—they’re crazy.”'  [bughead, post 1x05]





	

▱◯♕

 _"two things you will never have to chase: true friends & true love"_ _  
_-mandy hale__

◯

_The Coopers_

The words stare at her with mocking. They stare at her, yelling the truths she’s thought time and time again in her mind _, “Those Coopers—they’re crazy.”_

Was her father truly capable of committing such a heinous crime?

Like Polly, had he… snapped?

Was it only a matter of time before she did as well?

“Betty?”

Blinking herself out from her rampant thoughts, Betty swallows thickly and turns to the boy at her side, staring at her with intense eyes full of concern but thankfully no pity.

Betty doesn’t need pity, she needs answers, damn it!

Were her parents thieves? …Murderers?

What kind of protection did Polly need?

How would she and Jughead even find a way to _see_ her?

“I’m okay.” Betty tells him after remaining silent too long. She turns away from the murder board and wraps her arms around herself, tugging at the sleeves and feeling nausea pit itself in her stomach the longer her troubled thoughts cluster in her mind.

Jughead steps to her side before placing a hesitant hand on her shoulder, giving it a tiny reassuring squeeze that catapults her heart straight into her throat.

Without words, she turns so quickly to bury her face in the crevice of his neck, Jughead has to take a moment to realize she’s crying on him.

His arms immediately wrap around her as his brows pinch, mimicking the grimace on his face.

“I don’t even know what to think anymore, Jughead.” Betty tells him tremulously, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the flow of tears. “It’s like we’re strangers…”

He doesn’t need to ask to know she’s referring to her parents.

Jughead can only hold her close and offer what little comfort his embrace is capable of. He doesn’t tell her things will get better; he really doesn’t know. He doesn’t say everything will work out in the end; odds are they won’t. He doesn’t tell her to stop crying; weeks of pent up emotions, she needs the release.

Instead he tells her something he knows with absolute certainty to be true.

“Betty,” Jughead speaks after her soft cries simmer down to sniffles. Pulling away from her, he cups her face and gives her a serious look of full earnest. “Whatever happens—whatever we find out,” his words pause as his eyes flicker over her own. “I’m with you.”

Betty’s flooded with affection at the silent promise.

Her heart swells with appreciation to have Jughead with her.

Betty’s hands grasp his on her cheek as she nods, searching his eyes for something she doesn’t quite even know herself. And when she speaks, hoarse and soft, she believes with everything in her that it’s true—in the pair of them.

“I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone is interested, i post bughead on my tumblr: lusterrdust.tumblr.com  
> if y'all do as well, let me follow you. i need bughead community in my life lol xoxo


End file.
